punishment is needed
by Yaoi-Fever-Victim
Summary: sebastian finds grell with ciel... oh no! WARNING! YAOI YAOI YAOI! smut! lemon!
1. Chapter 1

After seeing the mischief performed on his delicate young master, the demons eyes flooded a bright purple colour, the pupils resembling that of a snakes, he moved quickly grabbing hold of the red heads soft delicate hair, and pulled on it rather hard causing the flamboyant devil to fly backwards, after checking that his young master was not harmed, he turned to the red head with an evil grin about his face " this is most defiantly unexceptional... Even for you sutcliff grell " then red head smirked and kissed his index and middle fingers at once in self praise, he then rested his hands on his hips " the boys extremely tight bassy, the perfect body I was looking for " yet again he smirked at himself but before he could defend, his breath was stolen by a very tight grip from sebastian Michaelis's hand around his throat, the small child sat up " sebastian stop! " Cried the young boy as he bolted over pulling at sebastian's hand still tightly gripped around grell's throat, the young boy blushed uncontrollably " i-i .. I liked it ... " Whispered the young boy as he gazed at the floor re-running in his head the image and feel of -san stroking from end to end of his not quite manly hood, the bliss feeling of his warm, yet wet adulthood inside his body, after hearing this the demons anger thread snapped and he dragged you red head into his own bedroom double locking the door and he threw grell on the bed, he glared at the red head with eyes full of lust and desperation... " Wh-what are you planning on doing to me? " The red head asked already slightly hard from the sudden dominance, the demon walked over and pinned the slim sexy redhead down using one hand crossing grell's wrists " exactly what you did to my young master " he seductively and sweetly whispered into the red heads ear, at the very sound of these teasing words grell's eyes opened widely as he felt the demons glove less hand slide willingly into the waistband of his boxers and take a firm grip to his adulthood " ugh! " The red head closed his eyes, but the mistake was his as the demon saw this as an opening and forcefully tore off every item of clothing the red uke was wearing, before grell had any chance of begging the sexually attractive demon plunged his overly sized rock hard demonhood in the slim red heads delicate body " UHH-AHH! " The red uke screamed loudly, tears forming in his eyes.

;;;; grell's pov ;;;;

I screamed loudly from 40% pain and 60 pleasure, I knew it was wrong ... What he was doing to me, but I was enjoying it ... My plan of using ceil, actually got him?! Brilliant!

;;;; Sebastian pov ;;;;

Was it MENT to feel this good? What I was doing to him? Every moan induced me further, soon after the first couple of thrusts my body started to crave more I wanted to touch him more and... I kissed him..

;;;;;;; narrator ;;;;;;;;;

As Sebastian uncontrollably kissed the flamboyant shinigami both their hearts throbbed ... For two entirely different classes of race whom had been fighting over a mere mortal was now having sex with one another, falling in love ...

Every pound Sebastian gave dug straight into grell's prostate causing him to moan ferociously and the atmosphere was heavily seductive, like if another man was to be watching he would climb into this tangled mess of two hot bodies! Soon before realisation the redheads body started to buck backwards meeting the demons own thrusts, making the activity skin to skin deep. Sebastian flipped his uke onto his back and thrust into to him harder, kissing him more, and let go off grell's hands who then clung onto him tight digging his nails into Sebastian's back, the demon most certainly enjoyed this! " F-fuck me .. Uhh! ... harder! M-make me .. Haa .. C-cum! " Whimpered the shinigami. Sebastian's sharp mind gave him the grave idea of gently caressing the very tip of grell's trembling adulthood when he did this he smirked at the feeling of pre-cum, he lent fully on grell and used his second hand to massage the red heads tight soft genital region, as he did this grell's entire body jolted and arched as he came largely and causing himself to become extremely tight which then lead to another realise of cum, coming from the demon ... Sebastian collapsed onto the bed expecting tears and pain, but instead the red head ripped off Sebastian's cloths and grinned " I don't want to be the only 'bear body' here " he remarked, after this he slid up his new lover and clung onto him tight " now I finally have you bassy... I don't want want to let go " he sighed into the demons chest. Sebastian combed his finger threw grell's hair " we can't tell ciel .. Master .. About this ... We must keep it a secret ... Until he dies " begged the demon! " But what are we going to say about the " grell blushed massively " about the noise? " He said with slight confusion. Sebastian sat up and swung the bedside candle holder across the red heads face " I'm so sorry! " Cried the demon. Grell, who sat up nearly in tears quoted " its .. O-okay " he looked up at the demon with pain taken eyes, and swung his hand and nails towards the demon and scratched across his cheek and nails then kissed it better, sebastian didn't like this punched grell who then kicked Sebastian in the balls and got dressed " your an idiot bassy! " The red head hissed with tears in his eyes, sebastian again didn't like this and grabbed grell by the throat and held him up against the wall " Your the idiot! " He yelled tightening his grip...


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took me awhile and im sorry, but here is chapter two.. i have school ya'know T^T

Grell chocked in dispare " i-i GAK! th-thought .. y-you didnt like ... GAK! h-hirting me?!" Sebastian pulled away absolutely shocked by his actions, a bruise starting to appear around grells neck. he painfully watched as his new foud lover gripped his coat an crept backwards towards with trembling legs from fear . sebastian rached his hand out to comfort grell, whom flinched at the movement ... The room once filled with love, passion and an enourmas amount of lust was now filled with pain, regret and silence. Grell fled away the moment the beasts eyes where distracted. The demon full of regret and guilt chased him out into the rain, all signs of grell was gone. Not any signs of bright red hair to be seen, no overly sweet perfume filling the air... No warmth. Three days past and no sign of grell, ceil was going insane over his missing lover and sebastian had to keep back his guilt and hurt. At night he'd lay on his bed breathing in any scent of grell, he refused to shed a tear! he's a demon not a cry baby! Grell will come crawling back ... right?

After a week ceil spent most of his time in normal routein ... just slower and more dazed then usual.

a full month later a knock was placed against the door, sebastian's heart pounded and skipped as he raced to the door! He swung it open ... But his heart sunk when he saw it wasnt his red reaper at the door, it was the urls fiance elizabeth. Smiling to cover up the disapointment and broken heart (if he even has one?) he lead her to master ceils newly found eternal resting place and then left them to self intertainment, he sat on the pourch step, just like he had done for a few days now... it started to rain heavily but hestill remained sitting there, staring out into the nothingness before him. Pluto squezzed next to sebastian, whom surprisingly hugged him back " what am i going to do pluto? ..." the demon tearfully stated, the demon hound nudged his owner and then howled loudly andgave sebastian a smile. " so you want me to look for him? " he asked and sebastian stood and patted his half dog half man, then sprinted off into the distance. He out for hours every day searching buildings, searching alley ways, looking for hints, even shamefully asking the shinigami race... But nothing. He would repeat this routien every day from six o'clock until two the next morning.

sebastain was becoming run down and weak, but he never gave up. He'd push himself to his limit to find find his red haired obsession... He'd give anything to see him again...

** i know im a bum for taking soooo long T^T but anyway here you are XD and ill write chapter 3 today aswell :3**

**p.s thank you all for the lovely reveiws its much appretiated XD**

After endless months of constant searching sebastion was really tired, he was yet again searching the local fork for what seemed the 100th time and he shamefully fell asleep on the park bench. Two full hours passed before he woke from the same suttle dream of his red haired beauty, and when he did he felt .. overly warm, " what on earth? " he thought as he picked up the red coat once covering him, his eyes opened wide dramatically! it was grells! he frantically looked to his left and then to his right, he noticed a mere glimmer of red hair turn a corner and he chased it. He ran after his missing queen for thirty minutes straight then finally ...

Grell became tired and his pace slowed dramatically allowing our humble demon to wrap his arms eagerly around the shinigami and pull him close to his chest " dont run away again " sebastions voice cracked with sadness. The only thing grell felt after that was the small cold dropletts run down his neck.. where these.. wait .. the demons tears?! sebastion was actually crying?! over a pathetic shinigami?! was this even possible?! Grells heart skipped a thousand beats in one second, his eyes widened and began to leak the salty water as the demons did, he knew at that moment... sebastion really DID care! he cared a great deal! espescially if it could cause tears! From a demon as well! grell really did mean something! he ment heaven, hell and earth all rolled into one!... his eyes sunk... he knew he hadnt been fair ... he knew .. he knew he had to make this right! he just knew it! he turned to face the demon and...


	3. Chapter 3

**. im so sorry for the long wait! i have been studying so hard to get my grades for collage, thank you all for the wonderful reveiws! so as a reward :D here's chapter 3 xoxo**

He Looked into Sebastian's teary eyes and sighed "why are you chasing me? what have i done?.." Sebastian's eyes started to pour " how can you say that?! what have you done?! you have made me love you!" His voice cracked and grells eye's opened wide "l-love...?" Sebastian nodded and closed his eye's and leaned in to kiss Grell and a smaller more girly voice shouted " Sebastian! What are you doing?! Get your filthy hands off him! " Ciel had seen them while shopping with mayrin for a dress for elizabeth. He charged at the demon and pushed him away! Sebastian fell backwards and i swallowed the tears buildng up in his throat "f-forgive me..." he whimpered. " MOVE OUT THE WAY! " Sebastian cried as a carraged was racing towards grell . Grell Turned his head and looked at the racing carrage and then shouted and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was fine and sitiing in the curb. He checked himself up am down "i-im..okay?" His eyes sped upwards and there he saw it... The bloody mess of his lover.. sebastian jumped in the way, pushing grell and ciel to saftey. " Sebastain!" Grell screamed. Was he?... No! He couldnt be! He was a demon! Surely a carrage coulnt have... He ran to sebatians side and lifted his head " stay with me! you got that!? Stay with me! " sebastian mummbled " i-i'll be o-okay.." With that his head dropped and grell let out a terrorfying scream. He picked up the demon and started to walk away...

When sebatian woke up he with im a bed covored in bandages and plasters " ughh.. my head.. w-where am i? " He sat up and looked around.. " am i dead?.." grell was asleep on a chair with his arms and head on the bed and sebastian saw gim and smiled " he's okay.. " He lifted his prince into the bed and then climbed in and held him very tight breathing in the sweet smell of him. The smell he had missed so much! He kissed grell on the head.. but wait?... Grell wasnt breathing?! "G-Grell?!" He shook grell very hard but no reply?! He sat up and looked at his lover, He was cold and pale... h-he was... dead?! Sebastians eyes widened1 "you silly fool!" he hd traded his life for sebastians.. Sebastian cried for days on end feeling nothing but guilt... he lookedup at the clouds and cried more.. "wait for me..." he pleaded and raced into the kitchen of the phantomhive mansion.. he plunged forty three solid silver knives into his chest and coughed up blood " i cant live.. without you.." He dropped to his knee's and fell on his chest pushing them all in deeper...

This tragic ending is true love.. both men took there lives for one another.. love is incredible in many ways.. it can drive us to do the impossible...

**Don't worry my little kittens :3 this is just ending one ;D i am actually wrighting another ending as we speak :3 so..? tell me how bad you want it? ;D and i'll upload it faster ;3 xoxo**


End file.
